1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a watchband attaching structure and a wristwatch with the structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a conventional watchband attaching structure is described in Japanese Patent Application (KOKAI) Publication No. 11-000211. This watchband attaching structure comprises: a band attaching part which is provided at each of a pair of predetermined positions on an outer circumferential surface of a wristwatch case, and which includes a pair of projections having attaching holes formed coaxially with each other; a watchband which includes a case-side end part placed between the projections of the band attaching part and having a through-hole arranged coaxially with the attaching holes of the projections; one connection pipe which has both end parts, each being provided with female threads on its inner circumferential surface, and which is inserted into the attaching holes of the projections of the band attaching part and the through-hole of the case-side end part of the watchband; and a headed fixing screw member which is screwed into the female threads on the inner circumferential surface of each of the both end parts of the connection pipe, on an outside surface of each of the projections of the band attaching part.
In this conventional watchband attaching structure, when an external force is applied to the case-side end part of the watchband to rock the case-side end part of the watchband on the connection pipe relative to the projections of the band attaching part, a very small rocking of the case-side end part of the watchband causes the screw members to rotate very small relative to the both end parts of the connection pipe. If such a relative rocking continues for a long period of time, the screwing of the screw members to the both end parts of the connection pipe may by loosened.
This invention is derived under the above described circumstance, and an object of this invention is to provide a watchband attaching structure which surely keeps an attaching of a case-side end part of a watchband to a predetermined position on an outer circumferential surface of a wristwatch case, for a long period of time by a simple structure, and a wristwatch having the watchband attaching structure.